nachtligafandomcom-20200214-history
Diskussionsfaden:Iraja/@comment-141760-20130304081150/@comment-1918948-20130307070325
Das steht in den jeweiligen Seiten, von denen man sich die Bilder nimmt, ob und wie man die Fotos, Zeichnungen und Texte der Websiten verwenden darf, oder auch nicht. Über die Google-Bildersuche finde ich das Bild leider nicht, aber vtl stell ich mich ja nur nicht geschickt an. Ob nun jemand wie Weddbook die Rechte der Bilder inne hat, weiß ich nicht, weil eigentlich sammeln die ja nur Daten aus fremden Seiten zusammen, aber das hier wäre die Nutzungsbedingungen von Weddbook: "The term 'Weddbook' or 'us' or 'we' refers to the owner of the weddbook.com. The use of this website is subject to the following terms of use: • The content of the pages of this website is for your general information and use only. It is subject to change without notice. • This website uses cookies to monitor browsing preferences. • Neither we nor any third parties provide any warranty or guarantee as to the accuracy, timeliness, performance, completeness or suitability of the information and materials found or offered on this website for any particular purpose. You acknowledge that such information and materials may contain inaccuracies or errors and we expressly exclude liability for any such inaccuracies or errors to the fullest extent permitted by law. • Your use of any information or materials on this website is entirely at your own risk, for which we shall not be liable. It shall be your own responsibility to ensure that any products, services or information available through this website meet your specific requirements. • This website contains material which is owned by or licensed to us. This material includes, but is not limited to, the design, layout, look, appearance and graphics. Reproduction is prohibited other than in accordance with the copyright notice, which forms part of these terms and conditions. • All trademarks reproduced in this website, which are not the property of, or licensed to the operator, are acknowledged on the website. • Unauthorised use of this website may give rise to a claim for damages and/or be a criminal offence. • From time to time, this website may also include links to other websites. These links are provided for your convenience to provide further information. They do not signify that we endorse the website(s). We have no responsibility for the content of the linked website(s)." Ich werd mir das die Tage einmal ansehen, was dort genau steht, falls niemand das vor mit macht, ich muss gleich wieder ins RL :) An sich weiß man aber dann anschließend, welche Recht man hat, hat man den Eigentümer der Bilder z.B. gefunden, also den Künstler der die Rechte inne hat etwa, ob man das Bild für private Projekte verwenden darf. Oder ob man um Erlaubnis Fragen kann, oder es grundsätzlich nicht gestattet ist, das dort Präsentierte zu verwenden. Je nachdem setzt man dann hier eine Kategorie, in die die Bilder einsortiert werden, findet man die Erlaubnis der Verwendung :) Ich hoffe diese Erläuterung war nun hilfreich ein wenig ^^ l.G. Sil